undecided
by nicki1991
Summary: bella moves to forks after being abandoned by renee for 2 years.
1. Chapter 1

when Bella was younger she used to watch her dad charlie and her mum Renee dance around the room on a night when she was supposed to be in bed. she would sit at the top of the stairs and watch as charlie twirled Renee around the room.

as she got older, they danced less and less and argued more and more. the arguments started because charlie had gotten work as the chief of police and it required him to work a lot. as he was working a lot Renee assumed charlie was having an affair and began going to watch him at his job to see if she could catch him out.

when she couldn't catch him out and found out he was telling the truth about working all the time, Renee left talking Bella with her and Bella only seeing charlie for a few weeks of the year.

when Bella was 15 Renee met Phil was a professional baseball player and Phil was often away for weeks or months on end at games and Renee didn't want to be without him so she left Bella alone and went of with Phil.

when this had been going on for 2 years Bella finally decided to go live with her dad. Renee was sad when she found out, but she knew it had to happen as Bella had been alone for too long and she didn't want to be any longer.

while she had been alone she had been forced to get 3 jobs to pay the bills. she had even been forced to give up school.

the first was working in a shop as a checkout assistant, the second was as a waitress and the third was a cleaner in her high school.

she worked in the shop from 7:00-2:30

then as a cleaner from 3:00-5:30

then 6:00-10:00 as a waitress

s and she did it every day. except on Saturday and Sunday

when she worked in the shop 10:00-6:00 on a Saturday

y then as waitress the same time on a Sunday.

she was in bed by 10:45 then up at 6:00 the next day to carry on.

when she arrived at charlies she assumed she would have to carry on but with charlie working, she only got one job and it was enough to contribute to the bills and grocery's. charlie had enrolled her in high school, so she could graduate without having to worry about anything, but as she was behind she had to have a tutor and that was where Edward Cullen came in.

when Bella first met Edward Cullen she didn't know what to make of him, he was cold, hardly spoke and sometimes turned up late and left early, by the time their exams rolled round, he hardly showed up at all and if he did it was only to see how she was doing and then left again.

she never mentioned it to her teacher's as she didn't want to get Edward into trouble. when charlie asked her how things were going, she had told him that things were great, and she had really caught up and because she had she had the chance to graduate with the rest of her class.

when Bella sent Renee the invite to her graduation ceremony, she received a check for $10 in and a note explaining she couldn't make it as she was out of town with some new friends.

Bella couldn't remember having friends. the only people she talked to were the people she worked with and even then it was only about the job. she didn't talk to people outside of her jobs because she never had time.

now finishing high school, she only spoke to few people.

* * *

next chapter college.


	2. Chapter 2

When Bella was sending out college applications, she sent them to ivy league colleges and community colleges praying 1 would accept her.

She sent a detailed letter for her admissions essay explaining all she had gone through and how she just wanted someone to give her a chance.

When she got her reply's she mainly got reject's until a letter from Dartmouth caught her eye.

They were offering her a full scholarship.

She couldn't believe it, she sat staring at the letter until Charlie walked in the door and saw her staring at, even he was shocked, by then it was too late to cook, so Charlie took her to the local diner, as a congratulations for getting into Dartmouth.

When she signed up for her class's she chose English literature and business studies.

Part of her business class meant she had to an internship. She applied to MASEN industries where she was accepted.

During her first week she saw someone who she thought she would never see again.

EDWARD CULLEN

He was doing some photocopying and filing for his mentor.

once she got over the shock, she carried on walking past him, hoping he had not seen her.

she delivered the files and went back to her cubicle where she had been placed, where she found a note on her desk, asking her to meet someone when she finishes.

the note wasn't signed and she couldn't think of who it could have been. she had wanted to go back to her dorm and relax but she also wanted to know who had sent it.

she went back to dorm the change, then to the cafe to wait.

a few minutes later she heard someone clear her throat, when she looked up she couldn't believe who it was.

EMMETT CULLEN

once she got over her shock, Emmett began talking.

'i bet your wondering why i have asked you to meet me here.' Emmett asked

'i have been wondering actually, considering we have never spoke before' Bella said

'i want you to leave my brother alone' Emmett asked harshly

'excuse me' Bella replied

'your heard me' Emmett said

'according to Edward you have been stalking him, you refuse to leave him alone if he asks, and you constantly ask him out' Emmett listed

'the last time i saw Edward was when he tutoring me in high school, so its pretty hard to do when i haven't seen him in ages.' Bella replied

'what do you mean' Emmett asked

'the last time i saw him was when he tutored me to help with me grades, i haven't seen him since then apart from today when i saw him doing some copying and filing for his boss.' Bella replied

'i am just telling you what Edward told me. he said you won't leave him alone, he even said that you keep propositioning him every time you see him' Emmett replied

'like i just said i haven't seen him in months, apart from today, so its a bit difficult to do, don't you think.' Bella said

'i will have a talk with him and if possible i will tell you what he said' Emmett replied

'that's fine, just please don't get angry with him' Bella said.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at MASEN, when Bella was sorting some filing, Edward came walking past her cubicle, she want to say something but she didn't want to cause an argument.

Later that day she was walking along an empty corridor when she felt someone pull her into a storeroom.

When the person who had pulled her let her go she turned round and saw that it was Emmett who had pulled her.

'I talked to Edward and he admitted he lied about everything' Emmett said

'Did he say why' Bella asked

'He said he did it for a laugh' Emmett replied

'Let me get this straight, he accused me of stalking him for a laugh' Bella replied

'He said he wanted some fun and he didn't mean to cause harm' Emmett replied

'Well he better stay away from me or I will harm him' Bella replied

When Bella was on her way back to her dorm room that night, she could feel someone watching her.

She got to her room and was thankful that she didn't have a roommate because all she wanted to do was to go home and sleep.

But no such luck as both Emmett and Edward were waiting for her in her dorm when she got back.

'How the hell did you two get in here' Bella asked

'Edward asked your R.A. for the key to get in, because he said he was your brother and wanted to check on you as he hadn't heard from you in weeks.' Emmett replied

As soon as she heard that, she went straight up to Edward and smacked him, then punched him, she would have done more except Emmett pulled her of him.

She then turned on Emmett.

'I told you to keep him away from me, as I said the next time I saw him I would harm him and I have done just that' Bella said

'He wanted to explain and was talking about trying to explain to you the next time he saw you at MASEN.' Emmett replied

'If he had tried I would have done a lot more' Bella replied

Edward who had been silent up till then began to talk

'You have every right to be made at me and I don't blame you' Edward began before Bella cut him off

'you don't get to talk, not after everything you put me through, you accused me of stalking you and now you want a chance to explain, I don't think so, so get out' Bella spat

they left, but as Edward left he was formulating plans of how he could try and talk to Bella again.

the next morning at MASEN, when Bella arrived at her cubicle she found a vase of flowers on it as well as a box of chocolate's, the flowers had a card attached to them and when she opened it, she saw what was written and promptly threw the card in the trash and gave the flowers to the woman who sat opposite her.

BELLA I HAD HOPED YOU WOULD

TRY TO HEAR ME OUT,

I WILL KEEP TRYING.

.

* * *

NEED HELP TO THINK OF A TITLE FOR THIS STORY. ANY HELP WILL BE APPRECIATED


	4. Chapter 4

Bella couldn't believe that Edward had the cheek to send her flowers.

Throughout the day, more and more arrived and every time they did, someone else who worked with Bella got them, she even received a big cuddly teddy with the words _I'm sorry_ on the heart.

It got to the point where the person in charge of the floor where Bella worked on sent her home as it was distracting the rest of them.

On the way home she decided to stop by the local hospital and donate the teddy to the children's ward, where she ran into Edward's dad who was talking to a patient but she left before he could talk to her.

She had cut the _I'm sorry _heart from it first as she didn't want anyone to ask questions. When she got back to her dorm she decided that she would Try and talk to Edward the next day and when Bella went looking for him she found him talking to a group of giggling girls.

As soon as Edward saw Bella he left the girls who scowled at Bella as she went past and walked away with her following, she finally cornered him at the end of a dead end corridor.

'Why are you following me' asked Edward

'I thought we could talk' replied Bella

'I tried to talk to you the other night and you hit me' Edward replied

'Well I figured that if you can brake into my dorm to talk to me then i can follow you and try and talk to you and you would stop sending the flowers' replied Bella

'You thought wrong, I will stop sending them when I want to and I don't' Edward replied

'I will agree to anything you ask, just please stop sending them' Bella asked

'Anything' Edward said

'Tell me what you want me to do and I will do it' replied Bella

'I want you to go on a date with me' asked Edward

'You what' asked Bella stupidly

'You heard, go on a date with me and I will consider stopping the flowers' replied Edward

'What if I don't want to' Bella asked

'Then the flowers continue until you do and they will get more frequent' Edward replied

Bella weighed her option's, on one hand she didn't want to go on the date but on the other she also wanted the flowers to stop.

With a heavy heart Bella agreed

'Fine, just name the time and place and I will meet you there' Bella said

'No chance, either I pick you up or no date' Edward said

'Fine, I will find you later and give you my details' Bella said

'That's fine' Edward said and with that he walked of and left Bella there.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that day, Bella once again found Edward surrounded by another group of girls when she went to give him her details.

When she saw him with the girls, she straight away turned around and walked back the way she had come and threw the details in the bin.

'Why did you walk away' asked Edward

'Because I assumed that one of those girls would be taking my place tonight with the way you were going, as every time I see you, you are surrounded by giggling girls.' Bella replied

'I can't help it if girls are around all the time' Edward replied

'Is one of those girls taking my place tonight or do you still want my details' asked Bella

'I will find you later, then we can arrange for somewhere to go' Edward replied

Bella didn't say anything; instead she re-wrote her details, then placed them to one side and carried on with her work.

Just before she left for the day, she received a phone call from the floor managers assistant asking her to stop by before she left as the floor manager wanted to see her.

Before she left her cubicle, Edward sauntered past and swiped the note with the details before placing a note on the desk.

She walked to the floor manager's office shaking like a leaf, wondering why they wanted to see her.

She went straight to the floor managers assistant and explained why she was there, she was told to take a seat and they would be right there.

She wasn't waiting long before she was called in.

When they both went in and sat down, Bella looked at his face and it was blank then he began to talk.

'How would you rate your performance and work ethic whilst you have been here' he asked

I hope that my work has been fine; I know I could have improved on some areas. But overall I think I did OK.' Bella replied

'Why do you hope you have been OK' he asked

'If my work would have been rubbish I would have thought you would have got rid of me before now.' Bella replied

'Good point' he replied

'Did you know that your mentor has been making notes on your day-to-day activities' he asked?

'No I didn't' Bella replied

'Here are some of the things she has written

- Excellent punctuality

- Does the work to the best of her ability

- Doesn't argue with anyone

- Contributes ideas.

What do you think the key items are in an office assistant? He asked

'Someone who is all the things you mentioned and a lot more' Bella replied

'If I were to say that your mentor has recommended you for a full time job here at MASEN what would you say? He asked

'I would be very honored sir' Bella replied

* * *

need help thinking of a title.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella left the floor managers office after agreeing to go to HR when she went in the following day.

Once she got back to her cubicle, she picked up the note that Edward had left

'Something's come up and I

Will call or text you later this week

To arrange a time to meet up

Edward'

Bella was happy, she didn't have to see Edward now for a few days, but she could bump into him at MASEN and she was praying that she wouldn't.

She got her things and left, she had a smile on her face all the way back to her dorm, but now that she had a job she was going to start and save up for a new place.

The next morning before she left, she emailed her professors at Dartmouth explaining what had happened. When she got to MASEN she headed straight to HR to talk to them.

When she got there, she met with one of the HR employee's and she had her picture taken for her id and they gave her all the information she needed, it included:

Pay rise (only for first wage)

Health benefits

Paid holidays

Sick days (28 days)

She also had to start and finish with the rest of them.

She read all the information as she walked back to her cubicle where some flowers were waiting for her

'Congratulations on your job

You deserve it'

Edward

She didn't know how he knew but she didn't care.

The people, who worked opposite her, congratulated her.

When she got back to her dorm later that night, Edward was waiting for her.

'What are you doing here' she asked once she got over her shock.

'I wanted a chance to explain about the other night' Edward replied

'You don't have to explain to me' Bella replied

'That's the thing, I want to explain myself' Edward replied

'Fine then, do you want to come in' asked Bella

'I think that would be best as what I have to say, I don't want others hearing' Edward replied

Bella unlocked her door and they both went inside, she made them a drink before she got settled, then Edward began

'when I asked you out the other day, I had every intention of meeting up with you, bit when I went home to change, my mother Elizabeth was waiting for me with some news, I know you don't know that but I was born, I was born Edward Anthony Cullen Masen' Edward said

'MASEN as in MASEN industries, asked Bella

'yes as I was saying that when I got home, my mother was waiting for me with some news, she said that when I was born a deal was made with some friends of hers, that when I started at MASEN, I would have to get married to one of theirs daughters as when I was born, MASEN was struggling and they put some of their money into the company, so in exchange for that, I have to get married, I told my father later that evening, he didn't know what I was talking about, apparently my mother made the deal behind my father's back, so come this summer I will be married' Edward explained

'Can't you do anything to stop it' asked Bella

'At this moment, my father is trying to find a way out of this' replied Edward


	7. Chapter 7

After that Edward left leaving Bella to go over what Edward had said.

Surely esme couldn't force to Edward to marry a strange girl, she just hoped Edward's father Carlisle could find a way for Edward to get out of it, even though her and Edward were at each other's throat she couldn't see him being forced to marry someone he didn't want to.

The next day at MASEN she started her new job and she was quite nervous for two reasons, 1 was for seeing Edward the other was for starting a job. She didn't want them to see they had made a mistake and fire her, so she hoped she did her best.

Once she arrived she went to the office to see where they wanted her.

They sent her to her cubicle and told her to get settled in and someone would bring her some work or if there was any folders on her desk to type up the information and send it to the correct person, their contact information was attached to the back of the file and then she had to attach their contact information to her contacts for future use.

She got on with her work and was nearly half-way through when Edward came towards her and asked to speak to her.

Bella told Edward she would find him later and they would talk the.

It was dinner time when Bella went to find Edward for their talk.

She found him in the lobby this time without any giggling girls surrounding him which shocked her.

She wanted to know if Edwards's dad had any news.

As soon as Edward looked Bella's way he walked towards her like a man on a mission.

Once he got to her he gently linked her arm through his and led her to his car.

He opened the car door and once she was safely in he shut the door and walked round and got in the driver's side and drove off.

He drove for 10 minutes before stopping the car, he had stopped at a forest that looked like ma movie set, he told her to wait a minute while he pulled a throw rug and a picnic biscuit out of the trunk.

He set them on the grass and then came round to bellas door and opened it for her before offering her his hand. She got out and he led her to the back of his car where he picked up the basket and rug and led her a few feet away from his car. He spread the rug out and let her site down then they began to talk.

'Have you given any thought to what I mentioned last night' asked Edward

'I have thought about it but I don't know what to think' Bella replied

'Do you have any questions' asked Edward?

'How can your mum force you to marry someone you don't want to' asked Bella

'Trust me she will find a way' replied Edward

'Has your dad found a way to stop it yet' asked Bella

'He has phoned some of his lawyer friends and he said he will let me know what is said and if anything happens' Edward replied

They ate and continued to talk until it was time for them to go back to work.

Later that afternoon Edward came rushing to Bella's cubicle with a blank look on his face, he asked her to go with him for a few minutes.

He led her to an empty corridor.

'My dad thinks he has found a way for me to get out of the marriage' he said

'How' asked Bella

'By marrying someone else' he answered

'So the only way to get out of a wedding is to marry someone else' replied Bella

'He thinks it will work' Edward replied

'It could work but you will have to find someone willing to marry you' replied Bella

'I was thinking that maybe youcouldmarryme' Edward said

'I'm sorry can you repeat that' asked Bella

'I said maybe you could marry me' repeated Edward

'You what, are you insane' said Bella.


	8. Chapter 8

'I have completely thought this through' Edward replied

'Well whose idea was this anyway' asked Bella

'my dad's lawyers were looking for ways to get me out of this and the only one which seemed a good idea was to marry someone and I immediately thought of you' replied Edward

'Well thanks that just makes me feel great' replied Bella

'I know this is a shock' Edward said

'You're damn right this is a shock, you spring this on me and expect me to marry you' Bella said

'You don't have to give me an answer right now, you can have a few days to think it over' Edward replied

'I think it will take more than a few days to think it over, but I will try and have an answer for you by the end of the week' Bella said

Bella was at a loss of what to do; she was starting to like him. If she married him and she met someone she liked and they fell in love, she dreaded to think of what would happen.

Edward left not long after that and Bella went back to work but her mind was elsewhere.

Later that night Edward sent her a message asking her if he could stop by.

She started to type 'no' but then changed her mind and sent 'yes' instead.

30 minutes later she hears a knock on the door and when she opens it, Edward is stood there with Emmett and two others.

'What's going on, Edward' asked Bella

'May we come in please Bella' asked Edward

'Ok' Bella replied

She led them in and they took seats around the room.

'You must be wondering why we are here' asked Edward

'A little bit' replied Bella

'I don't know how to say this so I will just come out and say it. It seems my mother has moved up the marriage…. To two days from now, so if possible we need an answer and now, if you say yes, the judge here will marry us here and now, with my dad and Emmett as witnesses' Edward said

'Why would she move up the wedding' asked Bella

'If I could interject Bella, my wife has got wind of Edward trying to marry someone else and she isn't happy so she moved it up in the hoped of stopping Edward from marrying whoever and making sure he Mary's who she chose' Carlisle explained.

Bella had to think for a minute, if it stopped Edward from marrying this girl then she would do it.

She took a deep breath then gave her answer.

'Ok' she said

'Ok, what' asked Edward

'I'll marry you' she answered

'You will, I thought you would say no' replied Edward

'I was going to say no, but I changed my mind and before you ask, I have no idea why I said yes, but it's done' replied Bella

They let Bella have a few minutes to get ready before she married Edward. It was decided that Carlisle would give Bella away to Edward, so she took a quick shower and then she got dressed into a dress as she didn't want to get married in sweats and a t-shirt.

Carlisle met her as she her bedroom and extended his arm to her, she said something to her before he gave her Edward.

'I hope this works and he doesn't have to marry that girl' he said

'So do I' he replied

He then led Bella to where Edward, Emmett and the judge were waiting and gave belle's hand to Edward; they then turned round to face the judge.

'Dearly beloved we are gathered here on this joyous day as Isabella and Edward make their vows in front of you

Isabella please repeats after me

I Isabella take you Edward to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward, in the presence of god, out family and friends I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health and in good times and in bad and in joy as well as sorrow'

Bella repeated the vows as did Edward then the rings were placed on their fingers then it was time for the kiss which Bella had forgotten about so when it was time for the kiss Edward leaned down to Bella and their lips met in a chaste kiss.

After that they signed the register and certificate, Carlisle, Emmett and the judge left leaving Bella and Edward alone.

'When do you think your mum will find out we got married, and what do you think she will do' asked Bella

' she is capable of anything so we will have to be careful as for her finding out she has a family dinner one night a week and its tomorrow so if its ok with you, I think we should tell her then' replied Edward

'So what happens next' asked Bella

'I think that you should move in with me to keep up the charade of this being a real marriage' replied Edward

' if you think that's best then ok, I shall pack up what I need and that way if your mother surprises us at your place then at least my things will be there' Bella said

They worked silently and quickly than once everything was done they went to Edwards place.


	9. Chapter 9

Since Bella had never been to Edwards place before she had no idea of what to expect.

She certainly wasn't expecting Edward to drive out to the countryside and pull up at a mansion.

'This is where you live' she asked

'I know it's big but you should get used to it soon' replied Edward

'How are we going to do this' asked Bella

'What do you mean' asked Edward

'I mean are we sharing a room or will I have a room to myself' asked Bella

'I think that you should put your things in my room and if you have any pictures we could dot them around the house to keep up pretences and it's up to you where you want to sleep, I can't force you to sleep in my bedroom with me but if anyone comes over then you might have to' replied Edward

'That sounds like a good idea' replied Bella

They each grabbed a share of Bella's things and Edward led Bella through his home or rather their home now towards the bedrooms.

As they walked Bella was looking around and she was in awe, the place was beautiful.

They got to Edwards room and he opened the door motioning for Bella to go first, when she walked through the door she was shocked at how beautiful the room was.

They placed her things in the middle of the room and immediately began to unpack, placing some of the photos in the room and saving the rest for around the house and putting her clothes in the drawers and her toiletries in the bathroom.

Since it was getting late Edward ordered them both some dinner while Bella went around the house placing photos as she went sometimes asking Edward for his opinion and being told 'this is your house as well so you put your things where you want to'

It didn't take long for Bella to put her things with Edwards so once she was done she sat down and rested until their dinner around.

Once their food had arrived, they sat down and ate it and tidied up and when they were done they decided to go straight to bed as it had been a long day for both of them.

Edward led Bella to her room and wished her a good night's sleep before going to his own room.

Sleep didn't come easy for Bella as she kept tossing and turning before finally asleep about 3:00 am

She didn't wake up till 12:00pm and she rushed out of bed to get ready until Edward came in and told her he had called in sick for both of them.

Now she didn't have to worry about work, it gave her more time to prepare for meeting Edwards mother.

About 1pm Edward received a phone call from his mother informing him that the dinner had been moved to his place and there would be no discussion on it.

Since Edward didn't know how to cook, Bella suggested that she would cook

'I know that you don't cook so if you would like me to, I would like to cook' she asked

'it's up to you Bella, but you should know that my mother is very particular, she expects everything to be done to a high standard or she throws a hissy fit till it's done the right way' replied Edward

'If that's what happens then I hope you won't mind that I will gladly put your mother in her place' she said

'Oh I don't mind in fact I will gladly sit back and watch' replied Edward

'How many will be coming so I know how many to cook for' asked Bella

'Be prepared to cook for an army because Emmett acts like he has never eaten before' he replied

Bella got to work cooking, she asked Edward what their favourites were and using the ingredients Edward had and sending him out for what she needed she made them their favourites in the hopes of buttering them up.

Once she was done, she went to get ready and when she went back downstairs she heard Edward talking to some people.

She took a deep breath and walked through the doors, when she walked in and stopped, everyone turned and stared at her; Edward walked towards her and kissed her before pulling back and looking right into her eyes.

'What the hell, you married Isabella swan' Esme said

'How do you know my name' asked Bella

'I remember you from when Edward tutored you in school and because I knew your parents when you were born, in fact you were going to be the girl Edward was going to marry until Renee left Charlie taking most of his money with her so I was forced to find someone else, to fund MASEN and I could keep the lifestyle I was accustomed to' esme replied


	10. Chapter 10

'What do you mean accustomed to 'asked Carlisle

'The flash cars, the mansions, being head of so many charities and so much money' replied esme

'Is that all you care about' asked Bella

'I care about my family' replied esme

'You care about them enough to try and dictate who they should be with' replied Bella

'if I don't, who will, if I hadn't of stepped in and hurt the girl Carlisle was supposed to marry then she would be living my life and I would of stayed a commoner being forced to work and marry someone who would laze about all day and do nothing' replied esme

'You did what' screamed Carlisle

'You heard' replied esme

'What about love' asked Bella?

'What about it' asked esme?

'Don't you want your children to fall in love and be happy' replied Bella

'Love doesn't even come close, I and Carlisle have been together for nearly 30 years and I have never loved him' replied esme

'WHAT' screamed Carlisle?

'I said I never loved you, the only thing I wanted from you was the life you could give me' replied esme

'well now I know that esme, no more, we shall take our leave now and when we get home I want you to pack your bags and get out of my life, and if you think of trying anything then you will just have to think again' replied Carlisle

'You can't do that, you people would be nothing without me' replied esme

'well at least we won't be ruled by decisions anymore, I am sick and tired of being told who I can and can't talk to, what I can and can't eat and most of all my business, I decide how it is run, not you or anyone else, me and if you don't like it then tough' replied Carlisle

With that esme grabbed her belongings and left slamming the door behind her.

It was a good thing Carlisle had the car keys as well as both sets of keys to the house otherwise esme would have got there first and locked him out.

After that everyone introduced themselves to Bella.

There was Emmett and his wife Rosalie, her brother jasper and his wife Alice, who was Edwards and Emmett's sister and Carlisle.

'What's going to happen now dad' asked Emmett

'Well it's been on the cards for a long time so I am going to divorce esme' he replied

After that Edward and the guys made them all a drink while Bella and the girls dished up the food into bowls and took them into the dining room.

They talked and laughed during dinner and then the guys along with Edward washed and put everything away.

Once everything was cleaned up and put away and everyone had left Bella asked Edward if she could call Charlie.

'it's up to you if you want to call him, he is your father and he might want to know his daughter got married and then afterwards I think we need to have a talk about what is going to happen' he replied

Bella knew that they needed to have a talk but she dreaded to think what was going to happen.

Edward left the room while Bella called Charlie, after the phone rang a few times he picked up.

'Hello swan residence this is Charlie'

'Hey dad it's Bella'

'Bella how are you, I haven't heard from you in ages I was starting to assume that you had forgotten about me' asked Charlie

'Never dad, I would never do that, it's just that so many things have happened it's been kind of hard to wrap my head around things' replied Bella

'What kind of things' asked Charlie?

'Well you know I did that internship at MASEN industries, well they offered me a job so this week I started there and then I got married' replied Bella


	11. Chapter 11

'I'm sorry can you repeat that' asked Charlie

'I got married' repeated Bella

'What, how, who' asked Charlie

'You know who Charlie, Edward Cullen' said Bella

'You weren't supposed to marry him, I was told someone else was chosen' replied Charlie

'Well Edward didn't want to marry that girl so he married me instead as for finding out, esme spilled the beans when we confronted her' replied Bella

'How come Edward wanted to back out of the wedding' asked Charlie

'Because he didn't want to be married to someone who only wanted his money where as I actually care for him' she replied

And she did, over the past few days she was starting to care for him more than she had been, she didn't love him but she cared for him.

After that Charlie asked her questions and she answered them as best as she could.

When she and Edward went to work the next day she was going to have to inform her boss and HR of the changes to her name and marital status.

She was dreading going to work as she knew her co-workers were going to ask questions.

Once she and Charlie have finished talking she went to find Edward to ask him more questions.

'What are we going to tell people at work' she asked Edward

'we could tell them that we were dating long before you started at MASEN and that you getting the job was nothing to do with your marriage to me, because you know that what they're going to be think, but I don't care what they think and neither should you' he replied

'How are we going to react to each other during the day' she asked

'What do you mean' he asked

'I mean are we going to be like other married couples who kiss and cuddle each other if they work together or are we going to ignore each other' she asked

'I think that we are going to have to at some people to prove to everyone, but we should only do that if you feel comfortable with it' he replied

After that they talked for a while, just asking random questions to get to know each other, later on that night they both went to bed early so they would feel refreshed for the next day.

The next morning Bella was up and ready before Edward was and made them both breakfast and lunch.

They set off arriving at work and Bella heading straight to HR to inform them of the changes.

They were shocked when she changed her name and she could guess what they were thinking.

She then went to her office manager and asked the lady if she could speak to him and was told to take a seat.

After a few minutes she was called into his office.

'What can I do for you Bella' asked tony the office manager

'I have recently changed my last name due to personal reasons, I have already given them to HR and I thought that you might need it as well for your files' replied Bella

'Well I will need you to write down the changes on a piece of paper and I will get straight on it' he replied

She wrote down the details and passed it over to him and when he glanced at her name he froze.

She left him to type up her detail and she went to her cubicle to begin her work, she could hear people talking around her but she wasn't paying attention to what was being said.

She was glad when it was lunchtime and she went to meet Edward.

They met up in the lobby and walked to the park near MASEN to eat their dinner.

'How has the day been for you so far' Edward asked Bella

'no-one has said anything, I heard people talking but I wasn't paying attention to what was said' replied Bella

'What about you' Bella asked Edward

'What about me' he replied

'How has the day been for you so far' she replied

'Same as you, nobody has said anything' he replied

After that they finished eating and went back to work when a popped up.

From:Ccullen

To: all

Subject: marriage

I hope you will all join me in congratulating Edward Cullen and Isabella swan on their marriage, I wish you all the very best'

C Cullen CEO MASEN corp.


	12. Chapter 12

Bella couldn't believe what she was reading, she didn't know if Edward had seen it but judging by the talking around her everyone else had.

She quickly locked her computer and went to find Edward, when she got to his cubicle she was told he had gone to Carlisle's office.

When she got there she heard shouting so she knocked on his door and walked in and found Edward shouting at Carlisle.

'Why the hell did you do that' screamed Edward

'For the thirteenth time I have no idea what you are talking about' Carlisle shouted back.

'I'll tell you what I'm talking about, you sent a mass email to the entire company informing them of mine and Bella's marriage' Edward replied

'Edward I told you I never sent any email and I never would' replied Carlisle

'It must have been you it came from your email addresses said Bella

Both Carlisle and Edward turned to face Bella having not heard her come in due to their screaming match.

'Like I told Edward Bella, I never sent any email' he replied

'Well I decided to print off the email to show you' Bella replied

She handed the email to Carlisle and he quickly scanned it.

'I know this email isn't from me as the email this was sent from is the one I set up for Alice' he replied

'But it says c Cullen not a Cullen' replied Bella

'It had to be registered to someone who worked here and Alice did her work experience here so she needed a valid email so I set this one up for her, I thought she had cancelled it when she left, but obviously not' replied Carlisle

'well I think you need to call Alice and tell her to come here but don't tell her why' asked Edward

So Carlisle did just that, he phoned Alice and she said she would be there in 20 minutes, in the meantime both Bella and Edward went to their cubicles and collected their belongings and went back to Carlisle's office.

Not long after that Carlisle's receptionist buzzed through and informed them that Alice had arrived.

Alice walked into Carlisle's office and stopped when she saw Bella and Edward there as well.

'what's going on dad, why did you ask me to meet you here' Alice asked looking at her dad who had sat at a huge table he used for meeting's along with Edward and Bella.

Carlisle didn't speak, instead he slid the email towards Alice.

'what's this about' she asked

'why did you send this email around to the entire company' asked Carlisle

'I didn't' Alice replied

'we know it was you Alice, it was sent from the email address you were given when you did your work experience here' Carlisle replied

'I haven't used that email since I was here, I thought that when I left it had been disabled' she replied

'well if it wasn't you who was it' asked Bella

'I have no idea, the only people who knew the email address was myself, Alice and …. Esme' replied Carlisle

'you don't think mum would do something like this do you' asked Alice

'like I have told Bella, mum is capable of anything but why would she do this' replied Edward

'have you heard anything from your mum since the dinner last night' Carlisle asked Alice

'she turned up at mine begging me and jasper to let her stay but we said no and Emmett called and said mum turned up at his and he turned her away' Alice replied

'Did she say anything or ask anything when she turned up' asked Edward

'she asked to stay at mine until' you come to your sense's' but other than that she asked for nothing' Alice replied

'well I think I need to have a talk with my soon to be ex-wife, Edward and Bella I think it would be best if you went home for the day, I will inform your bosses but I won't reveal too much; I will contact esme and let you know what was said' replied Carlisle


End file.
